1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for driving multi-light emitting devices that can be used in lighting apparatuses or backlight units, and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving multi-light emitting devices that can be manufactured in a simple manner at low cost using a single DC/DC converter in a system using light emitting devices in multi-channels, where a minimum value can be selected among feedback values of the channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied to various objects in many fields, such as lighting apparatuses and backlight units, and will also be applied to more various fields in the future. Methods of driving LEDs include a method using switch-mode DC/DC converters and a method using linear current sources.
In the related art, an apparatus for driving LEDs using a current source includes a DC/DC converter that supplies driving power to LEDs and a current source that controls the currents flowing through the LEDs being driven by the driving power.
However, in the apparatus for driving LEDs according to the related art, LEDs may be open. When a detection circuit detecting whether LEDs are open is added, a control unit needs to be added to control the driving operation according to a detection signal supplied by the detection circuit. Furthermore, the configuration of the driving apparatus becomes complicated, that is, additional software or hardware configuration needs to be implemented such that the control unit performs a control operation according to a detection signal. This causes an increase in manufacturing costs, thereby reducing the competitiveness of the final product.